Surpresas de Natal
by Lab Girl
Summary: O primeiro Natal de Booth & Brennan em família traz consigo algumas surpresas.


**Título: Surpresas de Natal**  
**Autora:** Lab Girl  
**Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 8ª temporada, family fic, fluffy, romance  
**Advertências:** Nenhuma  
**Classificação:** PG  
**Capítulos:** 1 - one shot  
**Completa: **[ x ] Sim  
**Resumo:**O primeiro Natal de Booth & Brennan em família traz consigo algumas surpresas.

**Notas da Autora: **Esta fanfic é meu presente para a Amandinha Luka *.* é uma história bem simples, mas que procura atenuar um pouco o fato de que ficamos sem o primeiro Natal em família de B&B na série :,(

Espero que não só a Amanda, como todos que lerem, gostem. É simples, mas é de coração!

* * *

**24 de dezembro...**

* * *

"E então, o que acha?" Booth pergunta ao terminar de pendurar uma estrela dourado no topo do grande pinheiro.

Brennan desvia os olhos dos livros que organiza para olhar a obra do companheiro.

"Ótimo trabalho" ela elogia com um meneio de aprovação.

"Agora só falta o toque final" ele desce da escada e corre até o interruptor mais próximo, ligando as luzes coloridas que fazem a árvore se acender com brilho e alegria, realçando cada enfeite bem colocado. "E então? Não acha que Christine vai adorar?"

Brennan se acerca dele, os olhos presos à grande árvore. "Eu acho que ela ainda é nova demais para entender..." - o olhar decepcionado de Booth a fez emendar a frase, "...mas acredito que as luzes e cores serão um estímulo bem vindo neste estágio do desenvolvimento dela."

Booth balança a cabeça, sorrindo. "Vamos lá, Bones! É o nosso primeiro Natal em família. O primeiro de muitos com a nossa filha."

O sorriso sincero carregado de alegria dele a contagia. Brennan sorri também. "Você sabe que as noções da sua religião não fazem sentido para mim, mas não me oponho que as ensine a Christine. Ela já foi batizada. Você vai se encarregar de introduzi-la aos demais dogmas e ritos com grande entusiasmo, eu sei."

Ele tem vontade de cair na risada, mas contém-se. Aproxima-se dela e estica um braço em torno dos ombros da companheira.

"Sabe, Bones... o Natal é muito sobre família e amor. Muito mais do que um mero rito religioso, como você imagina" ele olha para Brennan e vê que ela o encara, atenta a suas palavras. "Natal é sobre estarmos juntos com aqueles que amamos. É fazer algo por quem nem mesmo conhecemos, mas que podemos ajudar. É sobre magia e união, paz e boa vontade entre os homens."

Brennan torna a olhar a árvore de Natal brilhante. "Eu acho que sei o que você quer dizer."

"Sabe, sim" Booth abaixa o rosto para beijar o topo da cabeça dela.

Brennan aconchega-se ao peito dele, passando os braços em torno das costas firmes do parceiro.

Nesse instante, um chorinho anunciado pelo aparelho de babá eletrônica chama a atenção dos dois.

"Ela acordou" Brennan desfaz o abraço quente, afastando-se na direção das escadas. "Vou trazê-la para cá."

"Ótimo! Quero ver a carinha dela quando vir isto" Booth esfrega as mãos diante da árvore de Natal.

Em poucos minutos Brennan está de volta à sala com a pequena Christine desperta em seus braços. Ao ver o pai, a menina abre um lindo sorriso.

"Onde está a garotinha mais linda do mundo?" Booth sorri, estendendo os braços para pegar a filha.

Christine impulsiona o corpinho na direção do pai, que a toma de Brennan, beijando as bochechas infantis.

"É improvável que ela seja a garotinha mais linda do mundo, levando-se em conta a quantidade de bebês que existem no mundo hoje e que nós sequer conhecemos. Mas eu tenho que concordar que por menos exata que seja essa afirmação, eu concordo inteiramente com ela" Brennan sorri para o companheiro.

Booth balança a cabeça, rindo. Bones sempre será _Bones._

"Veja só, Christine" Booth leva a pequena até diante da enorme árvore decorada e iluminada. "Que tal colocarmos a sua meia pendurada na lareira e amanhã vermos o Papai Noel vai deixar?"

"Papai Noel não existe" Brennan diz como a coisa mais natural do mundo.

Booth se vira lentamente para a companheira, que se aproxima mais dele e de Christine.

"Bones, eu não sei se já lhe disse isto... mas Natal também é sobre magia e fantasia" ele pisca para ela.

Então, virando-se para uma caixa de madeira que ele deixou sobre a mesa de centro da sala, Booth abre o objeto e retira um enfeite de seu interior. É um antigo pé de meia que ele costumava colocar sobre a lareira na noite antes do Natal, quando ainda era um garoto cheio de sonhos e pouco conhecia da realidade da vida.

"Minha mãe teceu isto pra mim quando eu tinha oito anos" ele diz, emocionado ao lembrar. "Eu a conservei por todos esses anos."

Brennan sorri de modo suave, compreendendo todo o significado por trás daquela simples meia colorida.

Com Christine no colo, Booth vai até a lareira. Pegando a mãozinha da filha, ele estica o bracinho dela, pendurando a meia no prego que preparou logo acima do console.

A menininha dá um gritinho de alegria, rindo. E Booth ri junto com ela. "Você também é fã do Natal, não é? Diz pra mamãe que você adora Natal que nem o seu velho pai aqui, diz!"

Ele vira a filha no colo para olhar para Brennan, que não consegue ficar imune à alegria das suas duas pessoas preferidas. Ela sorri e fica ao lado deles, brincando com as mãozinhas da filha.

"É nosso primeiro Natal com Christine" Brennan diz com um sorriso.

Booth também sorri, aproximando-se e envolvendo o rosto dela entre com uma das mãos. "É... e vai ser o melhor de todos até aqui."

Brennan ainda sorri, olhando para ele com olhos iluminados.

Ele reclina a cabeça e toca os lábios macios dela com os dele, unindo-os num beijo. Doce. Quente.

A árvore enfeitada brilha perto da lareira, em destaque na sala. Os dois se abraçam, com a filha entre eles, e se põem a observar o brilho das luzes natalinas, que enche o ambiente e seus corações de uma alegria tão pura e genuína...

* * *

**25 de dezembro...**

* * *

Eles estão tão fofos, não estão?" Angela pergunta, olhando toda boba para Michael Vincent e Christine vestidos em suas roupinhas de festa - ele num macacãozinho jeans, ela num pequeno vestido rosa.

"Sim, eles estão adoráveis!" Brennan concorda, encantada com a beleza e o sorriso alegre da filha, sentada no sofá ao lado do filho de sua melhor amiga.

"Ah, este momento merece uma foto!" Angela exclama, pegando a bolsa e procurando por sua câmera fotográfica.

"Você tem toda razão."

A artista, que inicialmente falou em _uma_foto, acaba tirando vinte! E Brennan ri e se diverte como as crianças, que parecem até fazer pose de propósito para a câmera - como se entendessem que deviam mesmo fazer isso.

Depois da sessão fotográfica, as duas mamães-corujas pegam suas crias e as carregam para a mesa, onde Booth anuncia que o almoço está servido.

Todos se sentam ao redor da grande mesa na sala de jantar, que Booth e Brennan reservam para os momentos em que se reúnem com a família e os amigos.

Booth está radiante, felicíssimo por ter assado um peru imenso - embora Brennan tenha feito careta quando ele chegou com a ave morta do supermercado. Há outros pratos no menu, incluindo alguns especialmente vegetarianos para Brennan, além de sucos e vinho.

Hodgins faz as honras cortando o peru enquanto Booth se ocupa em servir as taças de todos. Angela e Brennan ajeitam Michael e Christine em cadeirinhas altas, especiais para bebês.

Hank está numa das cabeceiras da grande mesa, um lugar de honra que Booth cedeu para o bisavô. É o primeiro Natal que passa com seu velho Pops na casa da família que construiu - finalmente! E é o primeiro Natal dele com a bisneta, o que confere um gosto todo especial à ocasião. Portanto, foi simplesmente natural para o agente ceder seu lugar na mesa para o avô.

Booth senta-se exatamente ao lado de Brennan, com a cadeirinha de Christine posicionada ao lado dela.

Sweets está do outro lado da mesa, ao lado de Hodgins, Angela, e a cadeirinha de Michael vem logo ao lado da mãe.

Cam e Michelle não estão porque decidiram passar o dia de Natal em casa, com Finn e mais alguém que, embora a médica forense tenha feito mistério, Booth deduziu tratar-se de um novo interesse romântico. Ela que aguarde o retorno ao trabalho, ele terá muitas perguntas a respeito desse novo pretendente.

Há mais dois lugares vagos. Um, destinado à Max, que ainda não chegou. Outro, que seria de Parker, mas está vazio porque Rebecca resolveu passar a noite da véspera de Natal na casa dos pais dela, fora da cidade, e disse que não voltaria para a cidade até a noite do dia 25. De modo que o garoto não estará ali para o almoço de Natal.

Booth havia ficado muito desapontado, e até argumentara com Rebecca que aquele era o primeiro Natal de Parker com a irmã. Porém, a mãe de seu filho disse que haveria outros Natais que Parker poderia passar com Christine. De modo que não lhe restou muito mais a dizer.

Ele realmente sente falta do filho ali, reunido com alguns de seus melhores amigos e familiares, mas entende que nem sempre as coisas são como gostaria que fossem. Especialmente com Parker. Foi assim por anos. Então, o melhor é se conformar. Pelo menos ele agora tem uma família com quem dividir essa data especial - mesmo que uma parte dessa família, Parker, esteja ausente, Booth não deixa de ficar feliz por ter seu primeiro Natal com Brennan - como sua companheira - e com sua pequena Christine.

A campainha toca, chamando a atenção de todos e interrompendo o brinde. Booth vai atender. É Max, e ele está com as mãos nos ombros de um Parker muito sorridente.

"Max? O que faz aqui com o meu filho?"

"Isso é modo de receber seu sogro?" Max finge estar ofendido. "Especialmente quando ele está trazendo a surpresa que encontrou no caminho?"

"Oi, pai" Parker acena. "Acabou que a mamãe resolveu voltar pra casa mais cedo e me deixou vir pra cá. Não é demais?" o menino aponta na direção de um carro parado do outro lado da rua.

Booth vê Rebecca acenando e faz o mesmo. Em seguida, ela liga o carro e vai embora.

"Sim, é demais!" Booth volta os olhos para o filho e o abraça, beijando-lhe a cabeça.

Depois ele bate no ombro de Max, que faz o mesmo no seu, em sinal de saudação.

"Feliz Natal, Booth."

"Feliz Natal, Max."

Os dois homens trocam breves sorrisos antes de adentrarem a casa. Parker vai correndo anunciar sua presença e abraçar uma Brennan surpresa. Em seguida o garoto vai direto para a irmã, sentada numa cadeira alta ao lado da mãe.

"Oi, Chris!" Parker beija a bochecha da caçula, que ri e mexe os bracinhos, entusiasmada, reconhecendo o irmão.

"Vocês viram? Ela me reconhece?" Parker fala, surpreso e extasiado com a constatação.

"Mas é claro que sim" Brennan sorri. "Você é o irmão mais velho dela."

Parker dá um sorriso orgulhoso. Em seguida, uma voz grossa e cheia de autoridade se faz ouvir numa das pontas da mesa cheia. "E um certo bisavô não merece festinha também?"

Booth vê o filho se voltar para Hank, notando a presença dele ali pela primeira vez. "Pops!" o menino exclama, atirando-se nos braços do velho Booth.

"Feliz Natal, Parks!" Hank deixa escapar uma risada alegre, abraçando o bisneto.

Quando a sobremesa é servida, Sweets se levanta e pede um minuto de atenção para dizer algumas palavras.

"Eu tenho um anúncio a fazer" ele diz, segurando a taça. "Amanhã eu vou me mudar daqui."

Tanto Booth quanto Brennan ficam surpresos com a notícia, mas é ela quem demonstra mais. "Mas já?"

"Eu encontrei um pequeno apartamento que fica numa região não muito longe do trabalho e as despesas vão caber no meu orçamento. Eu me mudo pra lá amanhã."

"Você não nos disse nada..." Brennan ainda não consegue acreditar.

"Eu quis fazer uma surpresa" Sweets responde. "Afinal, vocês já devem estar cansados da minha companhia aqui na casa de vocês."

Booth e Brennan oferecem duas respostas distintas ao mesmo tempo.

"É!" Ele diz.

"Não!" Ela diz.

Todos sentados à mesa riem.

Booth se justifica. "Bom, na verdade eu já estava de saco cheio de encontrar você no banheiro lendo meu jornal antes de mim toda manhã."

As bochechas de Sweets ficam vermelhas feito pimentão maduro.

"Já eu estava gostando de ler os seus livros de psicologia enquanto tomava vinho na banheira" Brennan revela. "Claro, ainda não respeito seu campo como uma ciência, pois não é" ela não pode deixar de completar. "Mas estava aprendendo coisas interessantes sobre o desenvolvimento emocional de bebês."

Sweets balança a cabeça, sorrindo. "Foi muito bom passar esse tempo aqui com vocês. E eu agradeço muito a hospitalidade e a ajuda que vocês me deram. Mas já é hora de seguir em frente sozinho."

"É isso aí, Sweets. É hora de crescer!" Booth aperta o ombro do psicólogo. "Boa sorte, garoto!"

Sweets meneia a cabeça. "Eu tenho muito que agradecer a você Booth, e a você Brennan, por terem me deixado passar esse tempo todo aqui."

"Está tudo certo" Booth ergue a taça de vinho, propondo um brinde. "À nova vida do Sweets."

O rapaz sorri e bate a taça contra a dele. Todos acompanham o brinde, até mesmo Parker com seu copo de suco.

"E, ainda tem mais" Sweets emenda, logo após o brinde. Todos olham atentamente para ele. "Eu e Daisy nos acertamos. E vamos morar juntos no novo apartamento."

"Finalmente!" Hodgins exclama, propondo um novo brinde.

"Mas, e onde ela está? Por que não veio almoçar conosco?" Booth pergunta.

"Ela foi para a casa dos pais" Sweets explica.

"Fico feliz por você, Sweets. Acho que ela realmente é a mulher da sua vida."

"Eu também. E daqui para a frente nós não vamos mais nos perder. Vamos começar a construir algo sólido. Como você e a doutora Brennan."

No mesmo instante Booth olha para a companheira, sentada à mesa, coincidentemente olhando para ele. E os dois sorriem.

.

.

A mesa farta, a casa cheia. A mulher que ama ao seu lado, sua pequena filha nos braços e o filho maior sorridente enquanto abre seus presentes debaixo da árvore. Booth percebe que não poderia ter recebido presente melhor do que esse.

Chamando Brennan para mais perto, ele a conduz até a janela, onde os dois ficam mais afastados do barulho das conversas na sala de jantar. Parker está tão atento aos presentes que parece ter se esquecido do entorno.

Sorrindo, Booth senta no banco debaixo da grande janela, Brennan sentando-se ao lado dele. Christine, no colo do pai, está entretida com um novo brinquedo.

O casal aproveita o pequeno momento particular para trocar um beijo suave. Quando seus lábios se apartam um do outro, Brennan está sorrindo.

"Eu te amo, Booth" ela diz, daquela sua forma sincera, sem rodeiros, olhando diretamente nos olhos dele.

Booth é pego de surpresa e sente um lampejo na garganta.

"Eu também te amo, Bones. Muito" ele estende a mão e acaricia o cabelo dela, os olhos ardendo um pouco.

"Você sempre me diz essas palavras. E uma vez me falou que não tem razão alguma para me amar..."

"Amo porque te amo, oras!" ele riu, os dedos roçando a pele delicada de uma bochecha dela, tentando evitar a emoção que insistia em dominá-lo.

"Hoje eu entendo que não é racional. Não existem razões para algumas coisas... e mesmo que isto me atormentasse algum tempo atrás, hoje não mais."

"Não?" ele franze a testa.

Brennan meneia a cabeça levemente. "Não. Mesmo a ciência nunca vai apresentar justificação para todas as coisas. Sempre vão existir novos desafios, novas perguntas sem resposta."

"É verdade" ele sorri.

"Eu sei que amo Christine porque ela é minha filha e isto me faz amá-la. Sei que amo Parker porque ele é seu filho e isto me faz amá-lo."

Booth sente o coração dar um ligeiro salto ao ouvir essas palavras.

Ela continua. "Amo meu pai porque ele é meu pai, e meu irmão porque é meu irmão. Amo seu avô porque ele é seu avô... e achei que meu amor por você se devia ao fato de que você me ama e ama Christine."

"Além do meu físico escultural" Booth dá uma piscadela, brincando de provocá-la.

"Isto também" ela sorri, para então voltar a ficar séria. "Mas eu descobri que eu já o amava antes de saber que você me amava. E muito antes de Christine existir."

Booth sente a emoção tomar conta de sua garganta. Ele se força a contê-la, pigarreando. "Então foi definitivamente por causa do meu físico."

"Que extremamente agradável, sim. Mas mesmo se você não tivesse um porte tão atlético eu o amaria mesmo assim."

Dessa vez ele sente os olhos rasos d´água. Tenta disfarçar fungando.

"Você sabe como deixar um cara feliz, não é, Bones?"

"Sei, sim" ela diz, sinceramente orgulhosa de si mesma.

Booth não resiste. Ele ri e, segurando-lhe o queixo, ele a beija mais uma vez. A sensação macia e quente de seus lábios se tocando é o que basta para aquecer completamente o coração dele.

E nenhum dos dois tem dúvida. Esse é o melhor dos Natais!

**~.~**


End file.
